


C is for Captain

by JaineyBaby



Series: The ABC's of Dormestics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rugby Captain John, Sherlock is so freaking proud, Unilock, look at these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John made the team and Sherlock isn't the least bit surprised. But John is just happy to have his friend to celebrate with. Yes...... friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! First series. Please be kind. Or tell me what I can do to get better at this. I'm very out of practice. But other than that, Enjoy!!!

Sherlock waited until he heard the footsteps down the hall from their dorm. From the sound of John’s stride, it seemed that the blonde haired boy was very excited, almost running to share the good news with him. Of course though, he already knew. Of course John would make captain! Sherlock had never doubted him. He knew so very little of rugby but John... John he knew almost as well as he knew himself. 

"Sher-"

As John threw open the door, Sherlock let fly the hand of shredded construction paper he had been holding at the ready for the past two minutes.

The blonde breathed in through his nose to steady himself.

"Can't I get the words out and you even pretend to be surprised?" He huffed, picking shredded paper bits out of his hair and glaring at his tall friend. "What if I came down here to say I hadn't even made the team!?"

He only just managed to suppress the grin when he met John’s eyes. "I could hear you wooping down on the pitch from here. Not to mention your coach also happens to be my Biochem professor and I saw the roster last week." This time he did grin as the same look spread across his roommate's face. 

Then John was on him, his hands braced against his forearms as he jumped up and down with excitement, a grin plastered across his tan face. More makeshift confetti shook loose from his hair and he grabbed another small pile from the desk and threw it up to catch in dark curls.

They celebrated by shoving more pieces of paper into each other's hair and giving each other playful little shoves. They had inched closer and closer to John's desk. Sherlock’s thighs bumped against the edge of it and suddenly John was much closer than he had been before. He had to tilt his head down to meet the shorter man's gaze. Their chests were nearly pressed together. 

The laughter and celebrating died off slowly and John watched as his chest heaved a little. It wasn’t necessarily springing apart what they did, but each backed up to find their own space where it was safe from his friend’s too close proximity. 

“Congratulations, CAPTAIN John Watson!” Sherlock beamed at him, flinging the final bits of paper into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> And don't I have a surprise for you guys!


End file.
